


【AC / HC】刀锋柔软

by wanz



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanz/pseuds/wanz
Summary: 警告：你的祖先没有收集这么多羽毛。
Relationships: Haytham Kenway & Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Kudos: 5





	【AC / HC】刀锋柔软

**Author's Note:**

> 轻松向，一厢情愿的产物，很粗糙，很粗糙，很粗糙。诸位随意看。

·

他们依照着本杰明·丘奇临死前的招供从旁边的岛上找到了遗失的物资。物资仍然顺利得到了装运，只不过乘载它们的船只换成了天鹰号。在返航的途中，海尔森总算消停了下来，康纳手扶着船舵，感受着微风在过于清静的耳边吹拂。

“你准备怎么处理这些物资？”

看来他从未准确地揣测过他父亲的心思。

“运回福吉谷，当然。”他漫不经心地打量远处的海平面，“首先得找个港口……您打算在哪里上岸，父亲？”

“你航线上的任意一处。除非你打算直达达文波特庄园，那我可能得做好游他个几百英里的准备。”

“巧了，”福克纳在他的另一边开腔，“我刚想这样提议。”

和平的表象刚维持数天，他并不想就此打破，更别提还会收获环绕效果堪比教堂唱诗班的争吵声。“那就波士顿吧。”他说，“我们在波士顿停靠。”

他的左右两边消了音。康纳舒了口气，继续眺望远方。

他们几乎花不了几天就接近了陆地——这是康纳的感受，想来大概要归因于行动成功后海尔森的态度好转了近八成。此刻他靠在船尾的栏杆上吹风，面容和蔼得就像个欣慰于儿子的成长的慈父。

海鸥在他们的船边扑扇着翅膀。康纳把船舵交给福克纳，走到桅杆底下，拉住钩锁让滑轮把自己带上横杆。他继续往上，手一撑登上了瞭望台。波士顿在近海的云雾中显露出了她的面目，康纳能看到港口的船帆、教堂的尖顶以及在尖顶旁盘旋着的雄鹰——或者白头海雕，总之是只猛禽。太阳从离他不远的地方照亮了远方的山峦，给大地铺上一层暖光，一切美得像一幅油画。

他是那么出神地望着波士顿，以至于他差点错过了海尔森的眼神。他的父亲从倚靠着栏杆的姿态直起身来，仰头和他来了个对视，那目光中似乎蕴含着什么他前所未见的意味。也许是阳光的缘故，他看到海尔森的眸子在发亮。

那一瞬间康纳以为自己回到了达文波特家园地下室里的画像墙前。对方比现在更年轻，更富有活力，从眼中传递出的讯息直接抵达了他内心最深处。他不知道该如何形容那种眼神，桀骜？孤高？他不清楚。他只感受到了对方掌控一切般的魄力。

船身微微摇晃了一下，康纳从记忆中回神，伸手扶住了桅杆。等他再低头看去时，海尔森已经转过了头，把视线投向了起伏的浪花。

于是他也收回了目光。正当康纳打算回到甲板上的时候，他的眼角忽然捕捉到了什么东西。

一片羽毛经过他的眼前，从半空中慢悠悠地飘了下去，落到了海尔森的三角帽里。

·

准确来说，不能够用“落”这个词。那片羽毛先是轻飘飘地往下降，然而又被一阵微风吹起，打了个卷儿偏离了原本的移动轨迹。随后它继续被重力牵引，到离海尔森差不多半个身子的时候，又被风裹挟着停止了下落。那风横着吹，使得羽毛不偏不倚，正好从三角帽的缝隙里钻进了帽子。整个过程持续了数分钟，康纳蹲在瞭望台边缘屏息凝神紧盯着，几乎要为它的进球叫好。

那片羽毛是暗褐色的，应该是根飞羽，形状漂亮得就像他之前收集的那些。康纳仰头环顾四周，除了海鸥之外没看到其他中大型鸟类。可能是从他的袋子里掉出来的。

他爬下了瞭望台。帽子里藏着一根羽毛的大团长浑然不觉，依旧望着水面。康纳接过船舵，下令收起半帆，让天鹰号平稳地驶入了波士顿港口。

海尔森的脚步往船下走，快要走到岸边时他停了下来，转身礼貌地向他们道别。福克纳正在指挥船员整理物资，于是能给予他回应的就只剩下了康纳。刺客站在船长室前方，双手叉腰，向他点了点头。

在海尔森即将消失在港口拥挤的人群中的前一秒，康纳忽然感到了什么不对劲。他的后颈处异样地发痒，强烈的不适感让他伸出手——结果他并没有碰到自己的皮肤。他的指尖告诉他的神经，他的后颈到衣领之间填满了一种柔软、但有些地方似乎有小尖刺之类的东西。他胡乱抓了一把伸到眼前，随后他目瞪口呆。

那是成团的羽毛。

准确地说，是廓羽，比飞羽来得短而柔软，一片一片地积聚在他的手中，从掌边落到地上，轻飘飘的，像是不会影响到任何事情，又像是已经导致了重要的改变。后颈的麻痒并没有消失，康纳把手上的羽毛拍掉，顾不得形象地反手去清理衣领间的羽毛。见鬼，为什么他的衣服里会突然多出这么多羽毛？这是谁的恶作剧吗？可是又有多少人能在他毫不察觉的情况下把这些蓬松又容易到处乱飞的小东西塞到他的领子里？

“康纳？你怎么了？”

他回过神来。嫌疑者之一不知什么时候返回了甲板上，以一种混杂着疑惑和关切的眼神看着他：“这是什么？”

“羽毛，父亲。或许您知道什么叫做飞禽……”

海尔森不耐烦地摆了下手。

“为什么它们在你的衣服里？我以为你——你们族人收集羽毛后会把它们妥帖存放，而且数量不会这么……哦老天，你掏多久了？”

康纳比他还不耐烦。不论他抓出多少把的羽毛，等他下一次伸手时，他的衣领间仍然被羽毛所充斥。羽毛末端的羽柄扎得他皮肤又痒又疼，大概已经发红了。他拿起自己头上的三角帽，胡乱塞给海尔森，脱掉了他在船上时惯常穿着的那件外套。

而成千上万片的羽毛随着他的这个动作从不知道哪个缝隙间冒了出来。它们招呼也不打地在空中炸开，并且由于康纳来不及收住的抖了下外套的行为被气流吹到了更高的地方。于是他们，还有被这样的景象吸引了目光的福克纳以及全体船员，睁大了眼睛看着无数根羽毛从天上飘落下来，仿佛是某种古老而神秘的仪式。

在漫天的羽毛中，海尔森终于忍不住背过身去，相当不雅地打了个大喷嚏。

·

“不，绝对不是我的问题！”

他们在医生家门口吵了起来。从小到大，康纳对于“医生”这种职业都甚为陌生。不论是出于对其功能的质疑（没有什么事是部落里的老人不能解决的，如果有，就再问一位），抑或是对其检查方式的抵触（当他因为医生触碰他后颈的动作差点给人来个过肩摔时，海尔森甚至为他血脉的延续产生了一丝隐忧），总之，他们走进医生家里不到十分钟后，康纳气呼呼地打开门大步走出了房子，一边走还一边往下掉颜色与大小有着微妙差异的廓羽。

“不是你的问题？”海尔森重复，“孩子，让我们仔细回想一下事发经过——这些羽毛是不是从你的身上掉出来的？”

“是的，但……”

“它们是不是源源不绝，直到现在也没有停止的迹象？”

“没错，不过……”

“就算你把外套脱了，还是不断地从你衣服的袖口、下摆、以及所有与外界连通的地方往外冒？”

“确实是这样，可……”

“那我们还有什么好说的？”海尔森的语气强硬起来，“对文明世界的医学技术有信心点，康纳，医生是值得尊敬的群体！”

康纳回想起他见过的上上个医生，好像已经被他的袖剑切断了喉管。

在他忍受了整个下午的问询——检查——毫无收获的循环之后，康纳打断了第七位医生关于上帝旨意的猜测。“够了，”他起身往门外走，海尔森这次没说什么话，默默跟上了他，“我不知道我们为什么要这样浪费时间。”

“冷静点康纳，我们只是想尽力找出这一切的原因……”

“我就应该留下来跟福克纳一起处理物资，总好过跟着一个‘文明世界’的来者满波士顿乱跑。”

“行啦。我还不知道你脾气会这么大。”

“大团长不需要处理骑士团的日常事务吗？难道你的手下并不全都是查尔斯·李那种人？”

海尔森叹了口气。

“究竟是怎么回事？”他说，“现在是鸟类的换羽季么？”

“确实大部分鸟类在春季会换上新羽毛，可我不是鸟类，父亲，我相信我的双亲也不是。”

“你确定你没有任何不适？”

“除了和皮肤接触的地方会痒——没有。我已经回答一个下午了。”

“要不你干脆把衣服全脱了？”

康纳拿看三更半夜在港口边买醉的家庭主妇的眼神看他。

“怎么？我觉得这是一个合理的建议。”

“于是我碍于伦理道德，下半辈子都别想在公开场合活动——对圣殿来说是挺合理的，没错。”

他们在黄昏的波士顿街道上行走。他经过一只小猫时，猫跳起来扑飘落在半空中的羽毛。这个时间点连街头玩闹的小孩子都少了一大半。“我们应该找个地方休息。”康纳疲惫地建议，“说不定等第二天睡醒，一切都恢复正常了。”

“不要寄希望于缥缈的命运，康纳。我的某位手下有一句座右铭……我就不复述了，照我的理解它的大意是你不妨现在就跳到河里让自己清醒清醒，看看世界是不是你的幻觉。”海尔森说着，又挥了挥手，“不过，是应该找地方休息一下。我提议绿龙酒馆，你觉得呢？”

这恐怕是有史以来他们最快达成一致的决定。当他们走进酒馆大门时，凯瑟琳像每一天那样对一切贵客笑脸相迎，只不过当她认出——分别认出二位贵客的脸时，见多识广的酒馆老板娘也震惊了一下。“噢……晚上好，亲爱的！”当然，她很快恢复了活力，“我没想到你们互相认识……快请坐，想不想吃点什么？要来杯酒吗？还是你们想要床位？”

“麻烦给我们两间房间。”海尔森说。“没问题，先生们。”凯瑟琳的目光向他投过来，“如果你们有什么行李，就交给我……这是什么？”

康纳后退两步避过她伸向他胸前的手。“那个嘛，”海尔森眼神往旁边瞟，“只是这孩子来时路上与禽类互动得太多了而已。”

康纳一边拂去衣领上的羽毛，一边回瞪海尔森。

几经波折之后他总算在仅剩自己一个人的房间里安顿了下来。康纳望着床铺出了会儿神，开始整理他自己。他把弓箭摘了下来，又把箭筒解下，那上面还挂着几根羽毛。他继续取下长剑，配枪，以及他的战斧。鉴于圣殿骑士团大团长本人睡在他的隔壁，他不太担心会发生什么意外情况——虽然说敌方阵营的领导者会带来安全感这一点怎么想都很奇怪。最后他卸去了所有的武器，躺到床上，在黑暗中等待睡眠降临。

不知是不是他的错觉，在他入睡前的这段时间里，羽毛似乎停止了掉落。

·

康纳做了一个梦。在梦里，他跟海尔森在长椅上并排坐着，而羽毛不断地从他的衣摆下掉出来。羽毛堆积在地上，越积越多，逐渐把他们埋了起来。他看不太清海尔森的表情，只不过对方的三角帽被羽毛包围时，他不知为何觉得有点好笑。当他张开嘴试图发笑时，第一下喘气就把一团羽毛吸到了喉咙口。于是他发出濒临窒息的咳嗽，溺水一般的感觉却没有一点缓解。在无边际的柔软中，他看到一只手伸过来帮他，深蓝的袖口上有着鹰的花纹。

下一秒他从梦中惊醒，并且发觉自己躺在地上。成团的羽毛——这次是绒羽从床铺上蔓延到他旁边，好像发了一场大洪水。

他花了半小时向凯瑟琳解释他没把被子弄坏（这些羽毛的质量绝对比被子里的絮团要好得多），又花了半小时勉强把房间收拾整洁。随后他出门去找海尔森，继续面对这个并没有随他心愿自行消失的问题。

海尔森正坐在二楼的长方桌旁，看上去是用完了早餐。“早上好，孩子。”他说，“情况怎么样？——哦，好的，我明白了。”

康纳低头把绒羽揉在一起。这种羽毛比廓羽还要轻而无形，柔软的手感很好，于是他多搓了几下。

“你有调查方向吗？”海尔森靠到椅背上，“我们总不能像无头苍蝇一样到处寻找民间偏方什么的。”

“那我还不如去问问拓荒者。”他把一张椅子搬过来，顶着他父亲的不满目光反坐在上面，“他们听到的奇闻可比城里人要多上几倍。”

海尔森揉着眉心。

“不过，”他继续说，“昨天睡觉之前，我感觉有那么一段时间没有新的羽毛再掉出来了……”

“嗯？”海尔森抬起眼睛，“那么为什么我早上听到了凯瑟琳的抱怨声？”

“那是因为我做了个……”康纳差点没把话刹住，“总之，我醒来之后就发现床铺上全是羽毛了。”

“等一下，康纳，”海尔森竖起一根手指，“我认为在这个问题上含糊其辞并不利于其解决——你昨晚梦到了什么？”

“没什么，只是在梦里掉了很多羽毛而已。”

海尔森狐疑地盯着他，而他把脸转向一边。

“好吧。”最终海尔森勉强地接受了这个说法，“你在梦里掉毛，醒来发现现实里你也在掉毛……孩子，如果没有别的证据，我恐怕我们得怀疑你这个病症是心理原因了。”

“听上去还不如相信昨天某位医生关于神秘学的猜测。他甚至提到了你们骑士团。”

“他提到的是医院骑士团，康纳，医院骑士团。”海尔森纠正，“我不关注先行者的遗迹很多年了，如果这个现象的产生真的是由于它们的影响……冒昧问一句，最近刺客组织难道得到了新的先行者神器吗？”

“最近我一直跟您在天鹰号上呆着，如果您还回想得起来，父亲。”

他们沉默片刻，海尔森站起身。

“我去写封信，”他说，“咨询一下在这方面比较有经验的同僚。或许你可以让凯瑟琳给你做点早餐。”

他走进房间，关上了门。康纳把下巴搭在椅背上，无意识地撅了撅嘴。

在他吃完早餐之后海尔森仍然没有出来。康纳从桌旁起身，打算到楼下和市民们交谈以打发时间。他走下楼梯，而与他面熟的常客向他挥手示意。在互有胜负的几盘九子棋过后，他再度返回二楼，有点意外地看到海尔森的房门依旧紧闭着。

康纳靠近了那扇门。从外头听不到里面的任何响动，似乎根本就没有人。

正当他怀疑海尔森是不是趁他在下棋的时候撇下自己一个人出门调查去了的时候，房门被从内拉开了，而正试图听得更清楚一点的他猝不及防跟着门板一起向内倒去，差点撞到准备走出房间的海尔森。

“搞什——康纳？！”

对方条件反射地举起佩戴有袖剑的手进行防御，他也跟着近乎本能地弹出了自己的袖剑，却没有听到该有的金属出鞘声——一大团绒羽随着袖剑争先恐后地窜出了他的袖口，消弭了摩擦声，并且因为过于蓬松而四处乱飘，在他的脸快要红到了耳根时才开始不紧不慢地往地上落。

海尔森半张着口望着这一切。

“我……”半分钟后，他终于挣扎着放弃了修辞，“抱歉，康纳。但是你看上去毛绒绒的。”

·

波士顿绿龙酒馆附近的居民与行人正在如每一天一样进行着他们的日常活动，忽然酒馆的窗子被人啪地推开，一位衣着考究的男子从二楼踩着窗框一跃而下。他的落点判断得不是很好，正好砸到了在街上巡逻的一队爱国者中间。在双方都从七荤八素中找准了方向感站稳了身之后，叫喊与呵斥声响起，距离被迅速拉开。似乎有一瞬间那位男子的手搭上了剑柄，但是几团羽毛在动作间从他的衣物上掉了下来，于是所有人眼睁睁地看着他扭头就跑，全然无视列队紧追在他身后的士兵。

这一长串罕见的队伍消失在街角之后窃窃私语开始在人群中流传。“当然了，发生在酒馆二楼还能有什么事呢？”在马厩旁照料马匹的马夫说，他的声音响彻方圆五米之内，“真是人不可貌相，看他的穿着还像个绅士呢！”

他旁边的人拿着酒瓶：“绅士会被那样追着跑？老天，我这辈子可真没见过这种景象。”

“他以为他能跑到哪里去？这儿可是波士……”

他们的话音就像刚才一样突兀地静止了。

活在他们的八卦里的主角好整以暇地从刚刚消失的街角转了回来，有意无意地擦拭着袖口。他迈着不紧不慢的步伐回到了酒馆前，伸手推开门走了进去。

木门吱呀着合上了。

街道安静了片刻。

“那就是血迹！”马夫激动得大喊了起来，“你看见了没有？他抬手推门时，他的指间！”

“难以置信！他是解决了他们吗？”

康纳趴在二楼的窗框上听着民众的声音。事件的中心人物来到他身后时，他至少听了三个关于对方身份的版本，分别是不列颠贵族（还挺准）、心狠手辣的杀人犯（也符合事实）以及风流倜傥的文学人物（这就有点跑偏了）。他听着话题开始转向猜测对方的年龄，而海尔森开口盖过了嘈杂的噪声：“康纳。”他叹了口气。“你实在应该照顾一下长辈。”

“他们似乎不认为你会超过45岁。”

“上帝保佑，要是时光倒流十年……”

“那些爱国者怎么样了？”

“噢，我想他们中的大部分人应该安然无恙——在接受治疗之后，当然。”

“那你为什么要特意离开我的视线？”

他们沉默了一下。康纳愤懑地开口：“嘿！你不能因为我变得毛……毛……”

海尔森看着他。

他自暴自弃般地喊出来那个词：“你不能因为我变得毛绒绒的就认为我是个需要照顾的小孩！”

他边说这话边从衣角各处往下掉羽毛，廓羽和成团的绒羽都有。羽毛落在他的脚边，随后被从窗户进来的风吹散了。

他的父亲不置可否地耸了耸肩：“一般来说，正常的成年人也不会想要亲眼目睹暴力流血事件。”

“哦，而你之前在我眼皮子底下几乎把本杰明·丘奇活活打死，徒手。”

“啊，我的疏忽，我确实应该更加关注你的心理状态……”

康纳不耐烦地摆了摆手。

“我们为什么不关注实际点的问题？”

“比如你的毛绒绒症？”

康纳对海尔森口中的这个词仍然一阵恶寒，但现实逼迫他承认：“难道这不实际吗？”

再度沉默后，海尔森不得不赞同。

“可是，我们要怎么解决它？”

“为什么不问问神奇的北美圣殿骑士团大团长呢？”

“康纳，如果我们共同认真对待这个问题，效率会比现在高得多。”

“我当然会认真对待了，毕竟这些该死的绒毛又不是从你身上掉出来的。”

“我只是担心你，康纳……”

“真不知道我们的关系什么时候变得这么好。”

他们同时闭上了口。康纳双手抱在胸前靠着窗框，把视线转向别处。楼下的居民们又恢复了往日的生活轨迹，而他们却在这里被一个毫无意义的问题阻碍不前。或许和海尔森合作并不是一个好的决定。好吧，也许在几分钟之前他们的相处还是很融洽的，但这种情况从未持续超过两只手能数出来的天数。他们之间的一切鸿沟和这个莫名其妙的羽毛问题一样无法跨越。极大的可能是，他们就是合不来。

有什么东西在他的衣袖口冒头。康纳扫了一眼，那是一根尾羽，长而直，大半部分隐藏在他的袖子里，只有扇形的尾端暴露在外。他默不作声地收回了手，不打算向对方报告这个新出现的品类。

“咱们不如兵分两路。”许久后，海尔森低声说，“你去开拓地问问你的拓荒者朋友们，我留意一下先行者遗迹的情况。”

“赞同。”康纳以与他相近的语调回答。

于是他在上午走出了绿龙酒馆，当天晚上没有回来。

·

康纳带了两头上好的牡鹿去找史蒂芬·夏菲尔，后者兴高采烈地举着菜刀冲出家门迎接他，差点引发巡逻队不必要的关注。随后他们在屋内落座，厨子看上去花了很大力气才做出在食材和客人之间选择他的决定，坐在他旁边准备倾听他接下来说出口的任何话语。

“哦，”当他终于讲完之后，史蒂芬眨了眨眼，“所以你掉毛……不对，你没在掉啊？”

“它掉不掉不是我能控制的，史蒂芬。我保证我没有骗你。”

“我当然相信你，康纳。”兄弟会的成员安慰他——跟同一阵营的战友讨论就是比跟圣殿骑士讨论舒服，他怎么早没想到呢——“也就是说，这些羽毛从你身上凭空产生，却是实实在在的物体……不，这也太扯了！”

好吧，跟战友讨论也没有想象中的那么舒服。

“我是认真的。”康纳说，“自从我找到物资回到波士顿之后……”

“是，是，自从你停靠在波士顿的港口，你就开始掉毛。你和你的父亲去看过了医生，但是并没有任何进展。你们试图调查，也找不到头绪。然后你和你的父亲大吵一架，又去开拓地转了几天，最后到了我这里……哦等等，来了！”

史蒂芬突然站起身来凑近了他，而康纳条件反射地向后退去。“你先别动，”史蒂芬扶住了他的肩膀，伸手在他脑后的空气中抓了一下，然后收回来给他看，“你说得没错康纳，你确实在掉毛。”

他手掌中是几根廓羽，中间夹杂着细长的纤羽，不仔细看的话完全辨认不出来。“为什么会这样？”厨子饶有兴趣地问，“我从未见过这种情况。”

“我相信对于绝大多数人来说都是第一次见。”

“你父亲呢？你们分别之前他没有给出什么比较实际的建议吗？”

“如果有，为什么我会在这儿？”

他们靠在桌边。史蒂芬皱着眉：“是波士顿的问题吗？你说你到了波士顿之后才发生的这些事，这是不是某种奇特的水土不服？”

“我为什么会对波士顿水土不服？……应该不是，我去了开拓地打猎，在那里我也掉过羽毛。”而且准确地说，他在到达波士顿之前就开始有羽毛掉落了，当时他在瞭望台上看到的那片落进海尔森帽子里的飞羽，现在想来应该就是一切的发端。

哦，等等，要是那片飞羽是万恶之源的话，那他是不是应该把它找回来？

地上的羽毛越来越多。“抱歉，”他从自己的思维中惊醒，“我该走了，否则打扫的时候会很不容易。”

“啊，”他听到史蒂芬说，“我有个猜测。”

“什么猜测？”

“这个现象……会不会跟你父亲有关？”

他们大眼瞪小眼了一会儿，康纳腾地站起身来。

“按你刚刚的描述，你掉毛的时候你父亲几乎都在场——”

“可是也有不在场的情况！”康纳指着地面上的片片廓羽，“比如现在。”

厨子沉思着。

“康纳，”时间不短的停顿之后他说，“你刚才想到过你的父亲吗？”

·

在整个北美寻找一个人简直如同大海捞针，何况圣殿骑士团团长拥有着独特的匿踪技巧。但康纳只是回到了绿龙酒馆。果然，海尔森仍然暂住在这里。他问了一下凯瑟琳，后者回答他对方一早上就出门去了，像往常一样穿着那套标志性的衣服，全副武装。中途回来过？不，没有。事实上，他最近都是早出晚归，但现在已经超过了他这几天回来的时间，她有点担心，不过想必他能照顾好自己。

康纳谢过对方，转身往楼上走。他到这里之前在波士顿逛了几圈，一边回想着史蒂芬的话。经过数次实验，他惊恐地发现，恐怕他确实触及了问题的核心。这也是他为什么思虑再三后仍然在傍晚抖落了一身各种各样的羽毛，走进了绿龙酒馆。

海尔森的房间门紧闭着。康纳试了一下，上了锁，但这并不能阻碍他的继续。他很快撬开房门，进入了海尔森的房间。木门发出吱吱呀呀的响声，动静不小，不过正如凯瑟琳所说，屋里并没有人，昏暗的光线依稀照亮了空无一物的桌面，整齐的床铺，以及——

康纳的视线落到了床头。那顶三角帽被人摆在被子上，尖角朝前，端端正正，就好像是在等着他前来一样。

康纳充满戒备地盯了它两分钟，随后突然意识到这顶帽子并不是他父亲本人——也不会原地成精，当然（虽然这话从一个整天掉羽毛的人口中说出来显得不那么可信）。于是他走上前去把三角帽拿了起来，试图从缝隙间抖落出那根飞羽。

一无所获。

他翻来覆去地检查，由上至下从里到外，几乎把那顶三角帽给拆了。但是，他没有找到那根羽毛。

“如果你要找它，”海尔森的声音在他身后响起，康纳猝然回过头，只见对方站在房间门口，手上拿着一本厚厚的笔记本，“它在这里。”

康纳看着他翻开那本笔记，从某一页取出了一根羽毛。暗褐色的飞羽，形状十分漂亮，是它没有错。

“你什么时候发现的？”他试图走上前夺过那根羽毛，被海尔森的眼神定在原地。

“昨天。当我顺路帮一个市民递送信件时，他好心地指出我的帽子里有一根露出来半截的羽毛。”海尔森说，“告诉我，康纳，这是某种恶作剧吗？”

他没戴帽子时，头发仍然规规整整地束在脑后，借着门口微弱的光线，比白天时看上去更加花白。

“当然不是。”康纳说，他把这一现象最开始出现的场景告诉海尔森，“……所以我想，我得找到这根羽毛——第一根羽毛。”

海尔森倚着门框听他的叙述，视线停留在羽毛上。听完之后他开口：“或许你是对的。面对这类常识解释不通的事情，我想我们最好不要过分苛求理由。”

他走进房间，把羽毛递给康纳，然而后者并没有伸手去接。

“康纳？”

康纳的思维已经跳跃到了他刚刚没有分享的、有关于羽毛产生的真正原因那里。按照逻辑，解铃还须系铃人，那他就不应该纠结于这根飞羽，而应该纠结于海尔森……算了，去他的逻辑，这事怎么能讲逻辑？

他毫无反应地看着海尔森伸到他面前的手。忽然，有什么拼图在他的脑海里接上了。他想起那天的梦境中海尔森向他伸来的手，角度与现在几乎一模一样。

而对方衣袖上的鹰的花纹隐没在明暗交织中，在他的记忆里令人遗憾地模糊作一团。

他突然产生了另外一种想法。可以一试。他听到脑子里的某个声音说。不论如何，他确实不够了解他父亲。

“不——我的意思是，您说得没错，”他在开口的时候打了个磕绊，“但是我忽然觉得收回它并不会起到作用。”

“……‘忽然觉得’？”

“‘最好不要过分苛求理由’。是的，我忽然觉得。”

海尔森皱眉看着他。

“而且您不是已经把它当作书签来用了么。”他没话找话般地说，“看起来挺合适的，送给您好了。”

这下海尔森的表情像是吃了什么不新鲜的海产品。

“哦，对了，据说中国兄弟会有句老话，叫‘千里送鹅毛，礼轻情意重’。”

“你让我有点紧张，康纳。我了解到你们兄弟会似乎有把暗杀目标的血沾染在羽毛上回去向上级复命的传统。”

“放心，父亲，真有那么一天的话，我们会用纯白的羽毛。”

海尔森无言地看了他一眼。康纳在一瞬间觉得那一眼不知为何让他有点不习惯，随后他意识到海尔森的目光里似乎只包含着单纯的无奈，而并未夹杂着惯有的嘲讽。

“我明天打算去福吉谷看看物资运送的情况。”他顿了一下，转身往门外走，“早点休息，父亲。”

“你打算放着这件事不管了吗？”

他的脚步停了下来。“或许吧。”他认真地想了一下，说，“毕竟，它没有给我的行动带来什么严重的干扰。”

海尔森点点头。“晚安，康纳。”他把羽毛和笔记本放到桌面上，“祝你明天一路顺风。”

他仍然在对方的隔壁睡下。当他踏着朝阳的光辉策马奔向福吉谷时，晨风将他的衣摆吹得猎猎作响。他没有回头，也不知道自己的身后是不是散落了一路的羽毛。他只偶尔用指腹碰了碰未出鞘的袖剑边缘，想着兄弟会，骑士团，夹杂在二者之间的人、物、事、以及他们所代表的一切。

后来他再也没有凭空掉出过任何羽毛。


End file.
